Marcus Troy and the Video Virus
''Marcus Troy and the Video Virus ''is a 2002 Canadian-American comedy adventure film written and directed by Francis Ford Coppola. This is the third main installment in the Marcus Troy film series, following 1996's Marcus Troy: The Movie ''and 1999's ''Marcus Troy: The Movie 2. The film held its world premiere on June 28, 2002 at the 24th Moscow International Film Festival, and was released in the United States on July 5, 2002 by Walt Disney Pictures. The film received mixed to positive reviews from critics who praise the visuals, humor, score, and character designs, but criticism was mostly aimed at the slow pacing and its European influence. Most recently however, comparing it unfavorably to Universal's 2004 animated film, Computeropolis. Despite those criticisms, it was successful at the box office as it earned about $545 million worldwide. It was followed by Marcus Troy and the Kingdom of the Crown ''on December 16, 2005. Plot Marcus Troy is sick and tired of his best friend Tyler, always obsessed with his new laptop he got on his birthday, but he encounters Veronica Virusa, who captures Tyler, and later goes on to plan to invade everyone's televisions, computers, and advert screens around the world, and abduct and transport them into her virus universe. In the process, Marcus and Anneliese get sucked into their TV and discover the virus universe. The family now has to stop Veronica's plans by destroying the origin (.zip) file, escape the virus universe, and save everyone and everything! Cast ''Coming soon! Production Development Coming soon! Music Thomas Newman was hired to do the score due to his past compositions being loved by Michael Gladusaur himself. Newman incorporated orchestra and techno beats into simple tracks to give people the illusion that it's a theatrical film situated in a computer-like world. Release The film was supposed to be released on November 8, 2002, but was pushed to July 5th to avoid competition with other films being released during the Thanksgiving season. Marketing Due to the Virus Universe being more based on European territories and how the film is influenced by European culture, the film was more marketed in Europe than the North America. Trailers * The official teaser trailer was released on May 18, 2001, and was shown before Shrek, Pearl Harbour, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Dr. Dolittle 2, The Princess Diaries, and Osmosis Jones. * The first theatrical trailer was supposed to be released on September 11, 2001, but because of the 9/11 terrorist attacks, it was delayed to September 21, and was shown before Glitter, Zoolander, Max Keeble's Big Move, Monsters, Inc., Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Black Knight, and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. ** This trailer for the US was originally designed to be more action-based than the actual film to get fans hyped up for the feature, but due to poor response, Fox was forced to use an edited version of the European trailer (which used a more emotion focus) for later showings of said films. * The second theatrical trailer was released on January 18, 2002, and was shown before Snow Dogs, Big Fat Liar, Return to Never Land, Ice Age, Spider-Man, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Scooby-Doo, Lilo & Stitch, and Hey Arnold!: The Movie. Home media The film was released on VHS and DVD on November 5, 2002 by Walt Disney Home Entertainment. On December 19, 2006, the film was released again on DVD, but only contained Disc 1 of the previous release. A Blu-ray version was also released at this time. On July 3, 2012, the film was re-released as the "10th Anniversary" edition on Blu-ray and DVD, but this time was packaged with a digital copy version of the film. On July 5, 2017, the film was re-released on Blu-ray and DVD to commemorate the 15th anniversary of the film. As of January 2019, the film, along with the rest of the Marcus Troy films are now available on both Netflix and Movies Anywhere, and they are also set to debut on Disney+ on November 12, 2019. Reception Critical reception The film received mixed to positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a 71% "Fresh" rating based on 123 reviews with an average rating of 7/10. The website's critical consensus reads: "While it's more geared towards Europeans, ''Marcus Troy and the Video Virus ''gives us enough internet jokes, laughs, and action to satisfy us Americans." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 67 out of 100, based on 20 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A–" on an A+ to F scale. Box office ''Marcus Troy and the Video Virus ''made $216.3 million in North America and $329.4 million in other territories, resulting in a worldwide total of $545.7 million. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:Marcus Troy Category:Marcus Troy and the Video Virus Category:2002 Category:2000s Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Buena Vista Pictures Category:American Zoetrope Category:Gladusaurus Productions Category:PG-rated films Category:Live-action films